


good boys don’t lie

by khanenthusiast



Series: college students just having some fun [2]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, nayoung is just sometimes mingyu’s master, nothing really sexual happens, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanenthusiast/pseuds/khanenthusiast
Summary: “is that the right way to ask for forgiveness,” nayoung’s lips curled into a grin, eyes lighting up at the way mingyu’s body caved into himself as he knew what was coming next. his face scrunched up and the hands that covered his lap tensed. “pup?”





	good boys don’t lie

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.

nayoung stood stone cold against the door way. she didn’t show any signs of emotion or care about walking in on mingyu doing his business. in fact, she really didn’t care, actually. she was leaning towards the angry side, but she couldn’t do much about it, given the time she had to get back to the other house without anything seeming up to no good.

“i figured something was up when seungcheol said you were staying home because you ‘weren’t feeling well’.” she spoke, voice demanding authority. “you were in here, ditching the girls that i had brought to see you and the others, just to wank off. truly sad, my dear.” she scoffed and shook her head. “just the other day you were telling minkyung about how happy you were to see her soon. were you lying?”

mingyu’s face felt like it was on fire with embarrassment. he stumbled out a rushed apology, “i’m sorry! i was just-,”

“selfish,” she spat. “is that the right way to ask for forgiveness,” nayoung’s lips curled into a grin, eyes lighting up at the way mingyu’s body caved into himself as he knew what was coming next. his face scrunched up and the hands that covered his lap tensed. “pup?”

falling into her hard stare, mingyu quickly moved from the bed and fell onto the floor, hesitatingly making his way to her feet on his hands and knees. her hand reached out before herself as a motion to stop. a pointed finger stood out and pointed towards his nightstand, where nayoung knew his favorite item stayed hidden away from other people’s eyes. “uh-uh. get your ears. if you’re gonna be my puppy, you’re gonna be my puppy the correct and formal way.” 

mingyu scurried and threw drawers open, pulling out the headband and placing it sloppily on his head. when he returned to his place before nayoung’s body, her hands reached out again to smooth his messy hair.

nayoung’s posture straightened. “now, apologize. you’ve made me get all this dressed up to see everyone and you bailed on us. how pathetic. bad boy.”

mingyu’s breath caught in his throat. he felt the shiver tingle down his spine and suddenly the room got a lot warmer, making him feel even more embarrassed and red. “i’m sorry, nayoung. i won’t do it again,” he breathed, sitting back on his feet while he kneeled. “i’m so sorry. i’ll be better from now on.”

hands still brushing against his head, she smiled sweeter. “that’s more like it. finish off and i’ll let you go without punishment.” her hand gave his head an encouraging push before he bowed down to her completely, kissing both of her shoes.

“won’t happen again,” he repeated.

“good,” nayoung helped him back to his feet, pushing his ears off and returning them to their designated home. helping him dress suited for their party, she walked out with her arm around his own, back to her own frat house. “if you’re good for the rest of the night, i won’t tell cheollie about your lie. i’m sure he’d be very disappointed in you if he found out, hm?”

mingyu held the door open for her, giving her a nervous glance. “yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed and encouraged!   
> twitter: @svtpuppies


End file.
